


College

by Edie (eshtah)



Category: Corner Gas
Genre: Adult Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshtah/pseuds/Edie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Brent nor Hank are in college, but that doesn't stop them. (Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	College

He could chalk it up to it being his ‘college years’, because everyone experiments in college...

But he never went to college. Neither did Hank.

And yet Hank is there beneath him, moaning and- oh god, just the moaning alone makes Brent reconsider his whole life.

“Shhh,” his teeth grate along Hank’s shoulder; he’s trying to last, but it’s hard. The other man is pressed between him and his blinds. Brent’s parents are downstairs, watching tv.

“Just-” Hank whimpers for the second time in ten minutes, and Brent’s body shudders after him. They stay like that for a moment, panting.


End file.
